La ruptura
by Mayu Lainus
Summary: Justamente en el momento de que Némesis fue vencido se presentaron anomalías en distintos lugares del mundo por solo segundo, paso el tiempo y misteriosos vídeos aparecieron que relación tiene esto.
1. Chapter 1

La batalla contra Némesis ya había acabado, paso el tiempo días tras día, semana tras semana hasta finalmente paso un mes, todo había sido tranquilo hasta que una extraña noticia llego a los oídos de nuestros bleyders, la cual hizo que Ryo llamara a sus amigos pues sabía que lo ayudaron por el simple hecho de verse interesante:

-Madoka, supongo que ya viste los videos por el que están aquí -dijo el pelirrojo mayor a lo que la castaña asintió-¿los demás ya lo vieron?

-¿Que video?- dijeron en unisonó todos los bleyders los cuales eran Ginga, Kenta, Tsubasa, Yu y Benkei.

-Videos, Hikaru pon los videos por favor - pidio el hombre al ver las expresiones de confusión de los muchachos a lo que la joven puso la vista en su tablet **(Creo que es eso lo que maneja Hikaru) **para que a los pocos segundos en la gran pantalla frente a ellos apareciera un video en cual se veía a ¿Ginga? solo que él estaba con una ropa que estaba bastante dañada y antigua, en las calles de Japon el cual rápidamente se adentro en los bosques para salir de pantalla y acabar con la grabación la cual era de baja calidad.

-Video 1, ahora el video 2- dijo la joven para poner otro el cual esta vez no estaba enfocado en Japon sino en EEUU y esta vez no era el pelirrojo el que era enfocado sino que era Rey o alguien muy parecido a él, de igual manera que en el anterior video se encontraba con ropas antiguas y gastadas, de igual manera el video estaba en mala calidad - Video 3 este es proveniente de China -dijo la peliazul para que esta vez se mostrara otro video pero esta vez no era de una persona corriendo si de una que estaba golpeando a un chico de unos 10 años, el abusador a diferencia de los otros videos estaba bien vestido con un traje tipo militar y con un rostro muy similar a la de Tsubasa-Video 4, este se encuentra EEUU- dijo la joven para reproducir un video en el cual se podía ver que primeramente se concentraba en la belleza de un bellísimo parque, el cual cambio bruscamente enfocando a dos jóvenes los cuales peleaban estos tenían un gran parentesco a Chris y a Zero, Zero traía un traje militar y Chris una vestimenta antigua, la pelea termino teniendo como victorioso a "Chris" el cual salió corriendo rápidamente, "Zero" estaba apunto de ejecuatar la misma acción pero fue detenido por un policía.

-Capturaron al supuesto "Zero", se comporta muy agresivo-dijo el líder del la WBBA.

-¿Qué tenemos que ver los que no aparecimos en ningún video?-pregunto curioso Benkei.

-A eso vamos, los que aparecieron en los videos solo tienen unas cuantas cosas en como en totalidad, son bleyders y estuvieron presentes en la batalla contra Némesis- dijo la peliazul- además aunque no lo dijimos anteriormente sabemos exactamente de qué ciudades provienen los videos-dijo la joven para concentrarse en su tablet para que en la pantalla enorme frente a todos se presentara un mapamundi donde se podía apreciar unos luces azules las cuales marcaban la ciudades ya anteriormente dichos y en estas y otras 6 mas las cuales eran de color rojo-con el primer video se encuentra en la ciudad de Kioto, el segundo en el estado de Colorado-Rio Blanco, tercero en Shanghái, el cuarto en Nueva York- dijo la joven- como pueden apreciar también hay marcadores rojos los cuales apuntan a Kioto-Japon, Rio Blanco-EEUU, Shanghái-China, Nueva York- EEUU, Kazan-Rusia, Guadalajar-Mexico, Luzór-Egipto, Sendai-Japon, Mánchester-Inglaterra, Aksu-China en total 10 ciudades diferentes-dijo la joven antes de ser interrumpida.

-¿Esas ciudades que tienen que ver con nosotros?-pregunto Yu con una clara cara de aburrimiento por la larga explicación.

-Espera-dijo la peliazul para ser nuevamente interrumpida, pero esta vez por el líder de la WBBA.

-Bueno prosiguiendo los puntos rojos marcan los lugares donde vio una gran anomalía justo en el momento de la derrota de Némesis, como ven cuatro ciudades coordinan con las ciudades donde fueron tomados los videos donde se puede ver a chicos muy parecido a algunos de los presentes en la batalla-dijo el mayor dejando que alguno de los presentes dedujeran lo que venía.

-Está diciendo que la repentina aparición de los dobles de Tsubasa, Chris, Masamune, Rey, Tsubasa y yo está relacionada con la derrota de Némesis-dijo la muchacha castaña.

-Y creen que estamos relacionados porque somos algunas de las personas más afectadas por Nemesis-siguio Tsubasa.

-Exacto-dijo el mayor de los pelirrojos presentes.

-Ok, y ¿que se supone que hagamos?-pregunto Benkei.

-Primeramente que vayan a ver a "Zero"-dijo la peliazul dando a notar que habla del chico de unos de los videos.

-¿Tenemos que ir a Nueva York?-pregunto Ginga pues la explicación lo distrajo bastante.

-Si-aseguro la peliazul.

-¿Porque no les dijeron a Masamune, Zero y Toby?-pregunto Kenta viendo que sería más fácil para los mencionados ir a la ciudad.

-Les dijimos, tendrán que hablar con ellos-dijo la peliazul.

-¿Aceptan?-pregunto Ryo.

-Si-dijo GInga sin pensarlo 2 veces.

-¡YO TAMBIEN!-grito el pequeño Yu.

-Yo igual-dijo Kenta.

-Me uno-dijo la castaña-además tengo que vigilar a pegasus.

-Voy-dijo Benkei abriendo una incógnita a los demás jóvenes.

Tsubasa no decía nada hasta que…

-Tsubasa, tienes que ir- dijo Yu con ojitos de perrito abandonado.

-Si tiene razón Tsubasa, además tu trabajo te obliga-agrego el señor Ryo.

**Holas, primeramente le pedí permiso a ananeko123 para tomar cierta ideíta, ¿Que les pareció? **

**Ruben: Si, digamos que le pareció en sus Reviews.**

**Buenos nos leemos, Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

La noche antes de la llegada a EEUU se realizara lo bleyders decidieron establecer una video llamada con sus compañeros que se encontraban al otro lado del mundo.

-Hola, chicos-dijo con una gran sonrisa Masamune, el cual estaba al centro de la pantalla junto a el a un lado se encontraba Zeo y al otro Toby.

-Hola-contesto con una gran sonrisa el pelirrojo, el cual fue interrumpido por Yu.

-¿Chicos ustedes ya lo saben?-pregunto un tanto curioso.

-Sí, ustedes vienen mañana si no me equivoco-dijo Toby.

-Sí, ¿Ustedes ya lo fueron a ver?-pregunto Madoka.

-Si-dijo Zeo-solo se sorprendió al verme y le empezó a gritar a Masamune.

-Ese tipo me empezó a dar órdenes-dijo Masamune un tanto molesto.

-Masamune lo ignoro y desde entonces no omite ningún ruido es bastante extraño-dijo Toby un tanto extrañado.

-Esto se está tornando bastante extraño- pensó Tsubasa, siguieron hablando sobre el tema pero en si ninguno de los lados tenía alguna conclusión o algo que aportar a esta situación, así que finalmente se finalizo la transmisión.

-Esto cada vez se torna más extraño- dijo Ginga pensando en todo lo que habían escuchado.

-Si tienes razón, hablando de cosas extrañas…-dijo Madoka dirigiendo la mirada a Benkei en la última parte.

-¿Por qué no estás con Kyoya?- pregunto el pequeño Kenta a lo que el gran muchacho fue rodeado por una gran aura de depresión.

-Se fue sin decir nada ¿No? – dijeron todos en unisonó a lo que la aura del gran muchacho empeorara.

-Hay pero que se le va hacer Yoyo "es un león solitario" aunque no le veo sentido si lo leones están en manadas- dijo el pelinaranja mientras ponía sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-.-AL DIA SIGUIENTE-.- EN EEUU-.-Después de dejar el equipaje en un hotel-.-

-Así que se encuentra ahí- dijo Tsubasa viendo una puerta.

-Si- respondió la guardia de seguridad- solo pueden entrar de dos en dos-dijo la mujer viendo que querían entrar todo el grupo.

-Bien- dijo Madoka- ¿Quiénes van primero?- pregunto dándose la vuelta para ver a todos sus amigos.

-Tú y Ginga- dijo Kenta, seguido del asentimiento de los demás, a lo que los dos mencionados hicieron caso.

Al entrar pudieron ver una reja que en su interior tenía una cama de una plaza, la cual tenía a lado una mesa de noche, en la cama se podía ver a Zeo o al que parecía ser Zeo, el cual no se dio la vuelta par ver a los recién llegados.

-¿Zeo?- pregunto dudosa Madoka, a lo que rápidamente el chico gira abriendo sus ojos como si fueran platos.

-USTEDES DOS- dijo con bastante enojo acercándose a la reja- malditas cucarachas- dijo finalmente a un metro de los dos jóvenes los cuales por el susto se pegaron a la pared.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Ginga poniendo su brazo ante Madoka en un signo de protección.

-¿De qué hablo?- pregunto de forma sarcástica el que estaba atrapado- ratas inmundas ya suéltenme- dijo aun con mas enojo.

-No tenemos ni la menor idea de que hablas- dijo Ginga poniéndose un poco serio.

-Así, no se hagan a los tontos traidores - dijo para darse la vuelta y sentarse nuevamente en la cama.

-Dinos de que hablas – dijo con más seriedad el pelirrojo.

- Tu no me das ordenes maldito – dijo para darse la vuelta para no mirar a los que se encontraban en la habitación, los cuales preguntaban y preguntaban pero no recibían ni una mirada, finalmente se rindieron y salieron, dejando que Benkei y Kenta entraran.

-OYE TU- dijo Benkei llamando la atención del joven, el cual miro de reojo.

-Mas idiotas – susurro el muchacho el cual se volvió a mirar la pared.

-Idiotas – repitió con mucho enojo Benkei el cual fue calmado por Kenta.

-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto el pequeño, a lo que no recibió respuesta alguna – vamos responde.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre? – se pregunto así mismo el chico en un tono tan bajo que apenas pudieron oir los dos amigos, esto para ellos fue como una señal para indicarles que se fueran, dando paso a Yu y Tsubasa.

-Hey Zeo –dijo Yu con el mismo de anime de siempre.

-Esa voz – susurro el que estaba encerrado para darse la vuelta totalmente- Tsubasa, Yu – dijo el castaño antes de bajar la mirada, arrodillares aun con la mirada baja.

-Este chico está loco- dijo en voz baja Yu a Tsubasa- bien dinos como llegaste aquí – dijo Yu aprovechando que eran los primeros a los que no gritaba.

-Bueno estaba a punto de ejecutar al traidor de bueno ya deben saber que su nombre ni se debería mencionar, y bueno el traidor estaba a punto de morir inclusive recuerdo haber apretado el gatillo, pero luego recuerdo haber viajado por el espacio a gran velocidad luego perdí la conciencia y desperté cerca de una de esas ratas, de alguna forma termine aquí- finalizo su historia con una cara de total confusión y dejando sorprendidos a Yu y Tsubasa.

-¿Ejecutar? – pregunto con mucha intriga y un poco de miedo Yu.

-Claro ustedes no podrían saber su traición fue demasiado repentina – contesto el de pelo marrón.

-¿Qué traidor? – pregunto Tsubasa muy confundido.

-Kyoya Tategami – aseguro el que estaba tras las rejas.

**Holas, y aquí está la conti, bueno en el anterior cap y en este yo me refería a Zeo abyss, bueno se que debo poner esto en mi bio pero igual lo pondré aquí no me gusto mucho que digamos zero g la vi pero siendo honesta la vi esperando que aparecieran mas personajes de metal.**

**Ruben: y no aparecieron, bueno la mayoría no apareció en movimiento.**

**Continuando bueno esto respondería la pregunta de ¿y Kyoya?, así como vi que mi explicación del mapa no fue muy clara tratare de enviar el link del mapa a los que me lo pidan porque al parecer fanficton no quiere publicar el link** **no están especifico como quisiera pero creo que se da a entender, nos leemos.**

**Ruben: Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
